Entdecke das Kind in dir
by YuryJulian
Summary: Matsumoto erwischt Hitsugaya bei etwas, das er am liebsten geheim gehalten hätte.


_**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört wie immer nichts und Geld gab es auch keines. _

_**Anm:** Mal keine Challenge, sondern eher eine Homage an meine kleine aber feine Spielsucht. :) _

**Entdecke das Kind in dir**

by YuryJulian

Fröhlich pfeifend schlenderte Vize-Captain Matsumoto zum Büro. Wahrscheinlich würden ihrem Taichou gleich die Augen raus fallen, wenn sie dort auftauchte, denn nach der gestrigen Party in der Soul Society waren die meisten noch sehr angeschlagen und schliefen ihren Rausch aus. Hitsugaya Toushirou war der erste gewesen, der nach nur einer Stunde bereits gegangen war und das mit den Worten, er müsste ins Bett. Sie kicherte leise in sich hinein, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sich einige aus der Soul Society über ihr Wunderkind lustig gemacht hatten. Es war nicht besonders nett gewesen, aber es stimmte einfach. Hitsugaya war noch ein Kind und brauchte nun einmal seinen Schlaf.

Sie öffnete die Tür und wurde Zeuge wie ihr Taichou, erschrocken von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen, vom Sofa sprang und etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte. Die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „M-Matsumoto, was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte er stotternd, wie ein kleiner Junge, der beim Naschen erwischt wurde.

Für einen klitzekleinen Moment war der hübsche Vize-Captain sprachlos. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte ernst auf den weißhaarigen Jungen in der Uniform eines Shinigami Taichous. „Was versteckst du hinter deinem Rücken?", kam die drohende Frage.

„Verstecken? Ich? Ich verstecke doch nichts!" Die Lüge war ihm direkt im Gesicht abzulesen.

„Doch, doch, du versteckst etwas! Ich will deine Hände sehen!" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und trat näher an ihn heran, während Hitsugaya selbst im Rückwärtsgang am Sofa vorbei zum Tisch tapste.

„Uhm, also... da ist nichts, wirklich", sagte er.

„Zeig es mir!", verlangte Matsumoto und machte einen Satz nach vorn.

Hitsugaya tauchte elegant unter ihr hinweg und huschte schnell an das andere Ende des Zimmers. „Ich habe nichts!"

„Wenn du nichts hast, wieso läufst du dann vor mir davon? Du hast eindeutig was hinter deinem Rücken versteckt!"

„Hab ich gar nicht!", leugnete Hitsugaya weiter, dessen Hände im Rücken sich verkrampft um das kleine schwarze Ding klammerten, das er dort hielt.

„Ich will es sehen!", sagte Matsumoto energisch und startete den nächsten Angriff auf ihren Captain.

„Wwaaahhhh", rief Hitsugaya, als er zwischen die Wand und seinem Fukutaichou geriet. Er saß in der Falle und das nur, weil er bei seinem vorhergehenden Ausweichmanöver in die falsche Richtung geflüchtet war.

„Hab ich dich!" Matsumoto Rangiku hielt ihren Taichou in einer Art Klammergriff und versuchte seine Arme nach vorn zu drehen.

Hitsugaya zappelte so fest es ging und hätte am liebsten seine Shinigamikräfte benutzt, wäre das nicht innerhalb der Soul Society verboten und würde nur zu unschönen Fragen führen.

„Öh", wie ein Osterei blickte Matsumoto auf das kleine, schwarze Ding, das sie ihrem Taichou endlich entwunden hatte. „Was ist denn das?"

Bockig verschränkte Hitsugaya die Arme vor der Brust. „Nichts!"

Die rothaarige Frau machte es sich auf der Tatamimatte im Schneidersitz bequem und untersuchte den Kasten. „Ah, da ist ein Knopf", stellte sie fest und drückte dort auch gleich mal drauf. Schließlich waren Knöpfe doch genau deshalb da, damit man auf sie drauf drückte. Sie hörte eine Melodie. „Ist ja interessant", nuschelte sie erstaunt vor sich hin.

„Du musst es aufklappen", sagte Hitsugaya und war noch immer nicht von seiner kleinen Phase bockiger Junge genesen.

Matsumoto klappte den kleinen schwarzen Kasten auf und sah nun auf einmal ein buntes Bild vor sich, wo kleine Männchen herum liefen. Völlig fasziniert beobachtete sie das Geschehen darauf.

„Willst du auch spielen oder nur den Vorspann in Dauerwiederholung ansehen? Wenn das nämlich so ist, dann hätte ich gerne meinen Gameboy zurück!", motzte Hitsugaya, dem das nun zu blöd wurde und hielt die Hand offen hin.

Matsumoto blickte erstaunt in die Augen ihres Taichous. „Dein... Gameboy?", fragte sie völlig fassungslos.

„Ja, meiner, zufrieden? Damit spielen auch Erwachsene, es ist absolut nichts kindisches dabei!", sagte er und sprach damit in einem Ton, der durchaus darauf schließen ließ, dass ihm diese ganze Situation sehr unangenehm war. Er war schließlich dabei erwischt worden, wie er etwas getan hatte, was man von Kindern in seinem Alter zwar erwartete, was er jedoch niemals wollte, das man von ihm glaubte, das auch er das tat. Hatte hier jemand verwirrende Gedanken? Wenn ja, dann sicherlich nicht Matsumoto, denn die dachte sich nicht sehr viel dabei, sondern hatte ganz andere Sorgen. „Oh, Taichou, zeigst du mir wie das geht? Ich will auch mal spielen! Unsere Leute schlafen doch alle noch, das merkt keiner, wenn wir hier jetzt noch nicht arbeiten." Schon war sie ganz nah an ihn heran gerückt und blickte ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

Das war ja schön in die Hose gegangen, dachte Hitsugaya bei sich, aber zeigte Matsumoto dennoch, wie die Steuerung funktionierte und gab ihr ein paar Tipps, wie sie sicher durch die ersten Level kam. Seinen Gameboy würde er an diesem Tag wahrscheinlich so schnell nicht wieder bekommen. Frustriert setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann mit dem Papierkram, lediglich unterbrochen von den Launen seines Fukutaichous, wenn sie wieder einen Kampf verloren hatte, oder über einen Sieg jubelte.

„Ich glaub ich muss mir in der realen Welt einen neuen kaufen", dachte er bei sich und seufzte schwer auf, niemals die Hoffnung aufgebend, dass der Akku des Gameboys bald verbraucht sein könnte und sich endlich in seinen Besitz zurück begab.

ENDE

written: 13.8.06


End file.
